speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrie Vaughn
About the Author * Genres: Urban Fantasy, * Writing Style: * Books: Carrie Vaughn Books Biography Vaughn was born into a military family and has lived all over the U.S. She received a BA from Occidental College, after which she went on to work too many jobs to count until she went back to school to receive her MA from University of Colorado at Boulder. She currently lives in Boulder, CO. Series Kitty Norville series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: Werewolves, vampires, fairies, wizards, ghosts, djinn, shifters, psychics, skin walker . . . Cormac and Amelia * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: Spin off from the Kitty Norville series Golden Age series * Genre: Young Adult, Super-Hero * Theme: Superhuman heroes - YA *# After the Golden Age (April 2011) *# Dreams of the Golden Age (January 2014) Voices of Dragons * Genre: Young Adult, Urban Fantasy * Theme: modern teen girl makes friends with dragon across forbidden border *# Voices of Dragons (2010) *# Refuge of Dragons (2017) Bannerless Saga * Genre: Dystopia * Theme: population control in a dystopian future world ** 0.5. Where Would You Be Now? (2018) *# Bannerless (2017) *# The Wild Dead (2018) Other Writings Stand alone Novels * Steel (2011) (YA-UF—time-transporting sword & teen girl) * Discord's Apple (2010) (UF—magic and accent forces) * Martians Abroad (January 2017) (Science Fiction ) * The Immortal Conquistador (2020) (UF - origins of the noble immortal Rick from Kitty Norville series) * The Ghosts of Sherwood (2020)(A tale of Robin Hood's Children) * The Heirs of Locksley (2020) (Continuation of Robin Hood's Children) Short Stories Kitty Norville series Collections: * "Kitty's Greatest Hits" (short story collection ) Kitty Norville stories: * "The Book of Daniel" * "Looking After Family" * "Winnowing the Herd" * "Kitty and the Mosh Pit of the Damned" * "You're on the Air" * "Long Time Waiting" * "A Princess of Spain" — Kitty #0.? in Secret History of Vampires (2007) * "Unternehmen Werewolf" — Kitty #0.? in Halloween: Magic, Mystery and the Macabre (2013) * "The Temptation of Robin Green" — Kitty #0.4 in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (2009) * "Wild Ride" — Kitty #0.5 in Running with the Pack (2010) * “Gods Creature” — Kitty #0.6 (Cormac) in Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) * "Kitty's Zombie New Year" — Kitty #1.5 in Urban Fantasy Anthology (2011) * “Life is the Teacher” — Kitty #2.1 in Hotter Than Hell (2008) * “Il Est Né” — Kitty #2.5 in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) * "Kitty Learns the Ropes" — Kitty #4.5 in Full Moon City (2010) * "The Arcane Art of Misdirection" — Kitty #4.6 in Hex Appeal (2012) * "Defining Shadows" — Kitty #?.? in Those Who Fight Monsters (2011) * "It’s Still the Same Old Story" — Kitty #6.5 in Down These Strange Streets (2011) * "Conquistador de la Noche" — Kitty ?.? (Rick) in Vampires: The Recent Undead (2011) Other short stories: * “Raisa Stepanova” in Dangerous Women (2013) * “Rooftops” (Super-hero) in Songs of Love and Death (2010) References Category:Urban Fantasy Authors Category:Science Fiction Authors Category:Young Adult Authors Category:Superhero Authors